


Dumped

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cry Me A River Prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumped

“Never again, Eleanor.”

“Charles…we can do this…together…”

There were no more words to say. There was no together. He’d come to realize there never had been.

The door crashed and he stalked past the other man, the cause of his problems. It wasn’t cowardice or failings. It was him.

“She’s all yours,” he snarled.

Flint’s eyebrow cocked, stunned by the stab in his chest upon seeing the rawness on the other man’s face.

“Who said I wanted her?”

Their eyes locked. Charles’s narrowed. He hissed and stomped away. Whatever Flint was implying, now was not the time to consider it.


End file.
